The investigator aims to complete the pre-clinical development and testing of an artificial pancreatic organ driven by cerebral spinal fluid by placing in CSF shunted in non-insulin dependent diabetic rhesus monkeys. To demonstrate the compatibility of xenogeneic islet cells to survive and to produce insulin in response to CSF glucose levels. The pharmacokinetics of substances placed into the CSF of monkeys via the Ommaya CSF reservoirs are comparable to those of human CSF. The investigators will evaluate long term host sensitization by xenogeneic islet cells using measurements of cellular and hormonal immune response for one year. The goal is to obtain FDA approval in order to offer this approach to IDDM patients with co-existing hydrocephalus in whom CFS shunts are already present. May also be available to brittle IDDM patients if diabetic hydrocephalic patients treatment are successful and currently low risk. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE